


True Meaning of Christmas

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fate, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 24: Christmas Eve
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 40





	True Meaning of Christmas

Magnus could remember for the longest time the feeling of spending some years being so excited for Christmas Eve and others sad and scared. This year, there was nothing better than being excited to spend the holidays with the person you loved most. For a long time Magnus didn't know if that was something he would get.

He would spend Christmas with Catarina and Ragnor most years. They would exchange presents and have a nice meal together before parting ways again. Some times Magnus would spend it sad, curled up with his two best friends after yet another heartbreak. Some years he was forced to entertain Camile and for awhile he spent them alone, looking out over his balcony at the lights around the city.

Now, here he was, wrapped up in a blanket on his couch watching his husband rearrange all the Christmas presents they'd gotten from their family on Christmas eve.

"How do you think it looks?"

Magnus smiled, rolling his eyes playfully. "It looks perfect Alexander. You don't have to keep moving them."

Alec had spent the last half hour worrying about whether or not the presents around the tree looked presentable enough. Magnum didn't quite understand why it mattered so much but sometimes his husband could be quite the protectionist.

He couldn't help it as the smile on his face grew, snuggling down under his blanket more. Alec plopped down beside him, arm curling around his shoulders and Magnus instantly leaned closer, snuggling up to his husband.

"This has been a crazy month." Alec mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Magnus' hair.

Magnus hummed, "It's been a crazy year." He corrected. "I can't believe it's almost over."

"Well," Alec said. "I wouldn't change it for anything. The best part of it was that I got to spend it with you."

Magnus couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss to his husbands lips, tilting his head to deepen it.

"I wouldn't change a thing either."

The rest of the night was spent curled up on the couch. Christmas movies would play in the background as they talked for hours about what the next year might have in store for them. Alec got up at some point to make them hot chocolate and to check on Madzie who was sleeping peacefully in their guest bedroom that was decorated just for her. 

Tomorrow they would take on another Christmas together, but they were ready. Ready for the cheer that their family would bring and the happiness that would grow in their hearts at Madzies adorable squeals. Until then they would just relax together, glancing over every few moments to check the time.

Eventually 12:00 would roll around, officially making it Christmas and Magnus would press a gentle kiss to Alecs cheek. They would mumble "Merry Christmas" to each other before heading to bed, where they would cuddle close and fall asleep without a second thought.

They had an exciting day ahead of them and even more eventful new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Twitter tag yall! #cherrys25daysofmalec


End file.
